Understanding and resolving ethical dilemmas are integral to the mission of CAPS. Maintaining the integrity and quality of research ensures public trust in AIDS prevention research. The Ethnics Core provides consultation and technical assistance to CAPS scientists on ethical and legal dilemmas pertinent to their research. This is accomplished through: . Individual consultation with scientists and trainees. . Seminars to help scientists identify, understand, and resolve pertinent ethical, legal, and policy issues. . Helping community-based organizations resolve ethical issues in their research. The Ethnics Core also caries out research projects on selected ethical issues important to the HIV epidemic and plans to analyze; . Guidelines for consent to HIV testing and confidentiality of hIV test results. . Dilemmas in conducting HIV prevention research with adolescents. . Proposals to legalize or prohibit physician-assisted suicide. . Limitations on health-care benefit for persons with HIV infection. . Ethical issues regarding clinical trials of preventive HIV vaccines in the United States. Working within a Center helps the Ethnics Core and other CAPS scientists form mutually beneficial collaborations. It is more efficient for scientists to turn to the Ethnics Core for technical assistance and consultation on ethical issues than for each scientist to obtain such assistance independently. Working closely with scientists carrying out innovative research helps the Ethics Core focus on finding timely, practical solutions to real-life ethical controversies.